The king's borning
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Quelque soit le lieu, quelque soit son apparence, quelque soient les obstacles, il serait le roi.


C'est parti pour un one-shot cette fois-ci. Où je traumatise encore un personnage ? Ah oui, c'est fort probable en effet.

J'ai une fâcheuse propension à les faire passer pour des imbéciles de premier ordre ou à rajouter une touche de traumatisme au dessus de celle de l'auteur. Sorry ! XD

Allez, je me sauve avant que quelqu'un ne décide de me lyncher pour le tissu d'ineptie qui suit.

Enjoy !

* * *

La vie était tranquille.

Manger, se battre, dormir. Il lui était possible d'aller où bon lui sembler, pour peu qu'il soit capable de se faufiler par le moindre petit espace, un trou dans un grillage, une porte entrouverte.

_C'était la liberté du roi._

Un roi félin certes bâtard, chat de gouttière, mais respirant la prestance et la noblesse des plus grandes races de ce monde.

Comme il était beau, il ne se faisait jamais chasser des lieux où il s'établissait. Les faveurs des grands-mères du quartier lui revenaient d'un claquement de doigt. Aucun problème pour se nourrir. Il lui suffisait de faire le tour des jardins, et quand bien même d'autres chats étaient là, il n'avait qu'à se montrer agressif pour assoir son autorité et se poser avec grâce devant la fenêtre pour rappeler les humains à lui.

_C'était le privilège du roi. Celui du plus fort._

Le mieux était de se faire reconnaître à l'heure des repas, comme ça, il était sûr d'obtenir un beau morceau de viande. Il y avait toujours au moins un gamin pour braver l'interdiction de ses parents et conserver précieusement sa part pour lui apporter.

_Le froid ou la pluie ? Un véritable roi n'avait pas de souci à se faire à ce propos. _

Se placer dans les endroits stratégiques, tels les pas de porte, donnait de grandes chances de pouvoir entrer et être bien au chaud dans la maison de son choix, au moins le temps qu'il fasse meilleur au dehors, au plus quelques jours quand il souhaitait être tranquille. Jamais plus de quatre jours. Ça évitait aux humains de trop s'attacher à lui au point de vouloir le garder.

_Un roi doit toujours avoir le contrôle sur ses sujets._

De toute manière, sa liberté était sacrée. Les humains lui tenaient compagnie et non pas l'inverse ! Pourtant, il avait bien eu un foyer autre fois. Son point de ralliement. Une vieille femme l'avait trouvé dans la rue, tout petit, alors que ses griffes piquaient plus qu'elles ne blessaient, que son feulement ne lui permettait pas d'assoir son autorité. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait survivre tant qu'il n'aurait pas acquit la force necessaire. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être aussi faible.

_Un roi est sans faille._

Le toit et le couvert lui était gracieusement offerts, l'inquiétude pour ses absences était tue et une fenêtre était toujours entrouverte à son intention.

_Tout est toujours prêt pour le roi._

Elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire de lui son animal de compagnie. Ils cohabitaient.

_Un roi s'entoure d'alliés fidèles_.

Et puis, elle était morte. C'était par ailleurs la seule fois où il s'était couché sur les genoux d'un humain et laissé caressé. Il lui devait bien ça en remerciement pour l'avoir aidé tant qu'il n'était pas fort. Tant qu'il n'était qu'un prince que l'on pouvait tuer avant sont apogée, tant que son règne n'avait pas commencé. Depuis, il vivait dehors, trouvant des points d'attache ça et là, au gré de ses envies. Evidement, bon nombre de ses congénères tentaient leur chance, voulant le mettre à bat pour affirmer leur suprématie. Sa physionomie s'approchait plus de celle des grands félins que de celle atrophiée de ses animaux de compagnie et il balayait un à un les prétendants au titre.

_Un roi imposait sa loi, quelque soit le nombre de cadavres qui jonchait sa route._

Seulement, il avait beau être le plus fort de tous et dominer les siens, il ne restait dans le fond qu'un chat.

Il avait suffit que quelques cruels enfants, quatre ou cinq, le prenne pour cible par simple jeu destiné à combler l'ennui. Leur simple fascination morbide pour la souffrance l'avait arraché à son univers.

Ils lui étaient tombés dessus sans crier gare. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait jamais vu.

Oh bien sûr, il s'était débattu. Toute chair passant à sa portée avait été griffée et mordue avec rage, la sensation de faiblesse qui le talonnait, empêtré dans le gilet avec lequel on le maintenait provoquant une fureur folle. Il infligea une profonde estafilade au bras du plus costaud du groupe qui hurla, le regardant haineusement, avant de le frapper avec une grosse pierre pour se défouler.

La première chose qu'il avait senti en reprenant connaissance lui brûlait le corps. On appelait cela la douleur. Une douleur sourde qui lui martelait le corps tout entier, rendant sa respiration difficile et sifflante.

La seconde chose était que ses yeux entrouverts ne reconnaissaient pas l'endroit. Au vu de ce qui trainait autour de lui, il devait être sur un terrain abandonné. Les rires gras qui bourdonnaient à ses oreilles lui indiquèrent que le groupe d'humains était toujours là.

Il frissonna quand on lui versa quelque chose dessus. C'était froid, huileux, et l'odeur était tellement forte qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Après un petit bruit, le craquement d'une allumette, la douleur fût sans commune mesure. Tout était horriblement chaud et il s'asphyxiait, maudissant encore et encore ceux qui lui infligeaient ça. La haine grandissait à mesure qu'il s'éteignait.

_Parfois, le roi se faisait détruire par le peuple._

Mort, son âme n'avait erré sur terre que peu de temps. Juste celui de retrouver tout ce qui resté de lui jeté à la va vite dans une poubelle, décuplant la rage qu'il avait contre ceux qui l'avaient tué et contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été assez fort, arrachant sur le coup le peu de chaine d'âme qui lui restait. Relâché, le hollow qu'il était devenu ne se laisserait plus jamais faire de la sorte. Il deviendrait le roi de ce nouveau monde. Ces premières victimes étaient toutes désignées.

*-------*

Le nouvel arrencar releva la tête, toisant de ses yeux bleus l'assemblée venue assister à la naissance de l'un d'entre eux.

Aizen retira sa main du hogokyu qui retourna dans son sommeil.

_ Quel est ton nom, arrencar ?

L'ancien félin eu un sourire carnassier.

_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Il serait le roi. Toujours._

* * *

Et donc tout le monde avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Non ? ^^

Attendez, je suis bète. C'est inscrit dans les personnages. Uh uh uh.

Quand j'ai vu son passé avant qu'il ne devienne un arrencar, j'ai spéculé sur la forme qu'il avait avant d'être un hollow. Et évidement, c'est tombé sur un chat. Notons que ça pourrait couler de source en fait.

Du coup, j'ai cherché ce qui aurait pu influer sur la vision des choses de notre panthère préférée. Et ça a donné… ça. Vous croyez que je suis bonne pour l'asile le plus proche ? XD


End file.
